


I think our kid is on drugs

by fyeahlivelaughlove



Series: Crisana One-Shots [2]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Children, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Joana and Cristina have nice parenting skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahlivelaughlove/pseuds/fyeahlivelaughlove
Summary: “I think our kid is on drugs”, Cristina Soto chokes on her drink, both from the motherfucking scare of the front door slamming shut but also because of the worry her wife just expressed so bluntly, orange juice is all over her mobile phone and the couch and – oh my god – the latest article she has been proofreading.





	I think our kid is on drugs

**Author's Note:**

> because i don't want to work, so i procastinate a lot.
> 
> will proofread later.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“I think our kid is on drugs”, Cristina Soto chokes on her drink, both from the _motherfucking _scare of the front door slamming shut but also because of the worry her wife just expressed so bluntly, orange juice is all over her mobile phone and the couch and – _oh my god_ – the latest article she has been proofreading. She’s trying to clean everything, because she had been proofreading her latest psychology article for the past 45 minutes and Joana has the fucking _audacity_ to just sit on their other couch completely out of herself and not helping Cris in any way.

Joana’s head is running and she’s not really aware of what is happening around her so she’s completely surprised when she hears something crash on the floor next to her.

“Holy fuck, just my luck”, as if everything else wasn’t enough, the fucking glass breaks and Cris isn’t sure she can deal with this right now, but Joana finally getting up to help her, makes her calm down and they clean everything up in silence, making their living room semi presentable. They get back from the kitchen, where they put away all the stuff and where they put Cris’ article drying spread out on the counter. They sit on the couches they were sitting on before, and Cris takes a deep breath, Joana looking at her expectantly.

“Okay, let’s breathe. First, what the fuck did you say?” Joana almost laughs at the facial expression her wife makes, but knows this is not the time, because she is worried as fuck and needs to talk to Cris about it.

“I think our kid is on drugs”, she repeats what she had said when she first entered their home. Cris looks at her, her beautiful blue eyes wide and clearly confused, “Okay. Let’s clear this up. Which one?”

Joana does think Cris’ question is acceptable and understands her confused face, “Isabella”, she replies shortly. What she doesn’t understand is her wife’s reaction. Cris just loses it, laughing harder than she has in years and that leaves Joana very confused. This was such a serious matter and suddenly her wife is laughing? Cris’ finally calms down under her wife’s judgmental look. “Joana, baby, Isabella is clearly our least problematic child. If you can even call our children problematic.” Cris tries to reason with Joana, but her wife’s frown tells her she’s not convinced, “C’mon, what makes you think that?”

And this is where Joana can finally explain her reasoning, “Cris, she’s been out of the house more frequently, since like two weeks ago. She used to stay inside reading and studying and practicing guitar. Suddenly, she’s out almost every day of the week. I know she complies with our curfew and stuff, but her ‘hanging out with friends’ every day just doesn’t make sense. Then, the bags under her eyes are darker and more accentuated and she has always had a very nice sleeping schedule but lately it’s harder to get her to wake up and she’s always so sleepy during breakfast. And, okay, I’m exposing myself, but this is what happened to me when I started smoking and I just don’t feel comfortable with our baby girl smoking, Cristina.”

Cris can understand her wife’s point of view and suddenly she gets a bit worried. She knows she hasn’t been paying much attention to her family lately as she’s working on finishing an article on Borderline Personality Disorder for one of the most important Psychology magazines in Europe, and she explained that to both her wife and their kids and they understood. The deadline was the day after tomorrow, so her mind was focused on that. “Okay. You make a fair point and suddenly I’m scared shitless. She’s 16, she can’t be on drugs!”.

Joana doesn’t really know if she regrets sharing this information with her wife, as she is sure Cris is going to give herself an aneurism from thinking so hard and frowning that much, so she tries to revert the damage and get her wife to calm down, “Cris, let’s think here. An action plan. Maybe we should try and talk to her tonight? See her explanation for why she’s acting like this? I could be totally overreacting, you never know”. And Joana is pleased with herself when the blonde woman nods, “Okay. I know Sofía is not coming back until a couple hours after dinner, she’s hanging out with Miguel, and we can send Francisco to his room sooner, I know he would thank us for skipping family time.” Both of them smile, their son – Isabella’s twin – had changed a bit when he hit his teenage years and if before he would live for his moms, now he would much rather stay in his room playing computer games, but they knew this would only be a phase.

“Okay, it seems as we got a plan! We can do this.” Joana is confident with how things will work out and her wife doesn’t seem to be as preoccupied as before.

“Now, can I get a kiss? Because you almost gave me a heart attack with the way you came in”. Joana smiles softly at Cris’ request and immediately gets up from the couch and walks to Cris, bending a bit and gently pressing her lips against Cris and _god,_ the way she felt inside every time she kissed Cris would never change. If it hadn’t for the past 23 years, it never would.

“Girl, I almost died because of you, I deserve better!” Joana laughs and sits on Cris’ lap, kissing the living days out of her wife as if they were those 18-year-old kids in love again. Their moment is cut short when there’s noise outside their door and they hear someone open the door. Joana removes herself from Cristina’s lap and walks to the door to greet the twins.

“School’s done for today?” She asks them and they nod, each giving her a hug while she pressed a kiss to their forehead and following to the living room to do the same thing with Cris.

“Oh, I missed my babies so much”, Cris engulfs the two of them, even though they are practically her height (okay, her son is taller than her but she won’t admit to that), pressing kisses to their cheeks and making them laugh and squirm to get out of her embrace.

“Mamá, are you okay?” Francisco asks, teasing his mom. Isabella laughs at her mom’s antics but presses a kiss to her cheek, “Where’s Sofs?”

It’s Joana that answers, “Your sister is with Miguel and will probably only come back a couple hours after dinner. Now go on up to your rooms, and do your homework before doing other things” she looks pointedly at Francisco, who nods and they both turn to head up the stairs.

Cris and Joana exchange a worried look and both take a deep breath.

\--

The twins are called down for dinner at around 8 p.m., they have to be called twice and Joana is already a bit annoyed.

“C’mon dudes, it’s dinner time. You know your mom doesn’t like having the food cooling down while we wait for you”. She had to go to each of their rooms and knock. She opens her daughter’s bedroom door just in time to see her shutting down her phone as if she was finished making a phone call. “Who were you talking to, peanut?”

Isabella shrugs, just a friend, because of a project we have.” Her reply seems to satisfy Joana. “C’mon, let’s go eat,” she says as the twins move to walk down the stairs, “Mamá is gonna be pissed at us”.

They finished dinner in no time and Francisco was more than elated for being excused from family time. He ran to his bedroom and immediately sat in front of the computer. Downstairs, Isabella was confused as her moms looked at her, “Can we talk, peanut?” Joana asks and she can see how scared Isabella becomes. “Hey, breathe. You look like your mom did when she got caught doing something she shouldn’t be doing.” Cris tries to make her daughter relax but apparently that makes things worse and Isabella gets fidgety and looking everywhere except at them.

“Isabella, are you on drugs?”

“Joana!” Cris looks shockingly at Joana’s bluntness, this was no way to approach the subject and she knows Joana didn’t mean to, she was about to speak when she looked at her daughter, who was just as shocked as Cristina was sure she looked as well.

“Drugs? What?” Isabella seems genuinely confused and that leaves Joana and Cris wondering if they actually got everything wrong. “Why would I be on drugs? I never saw the appeal of it, you know that. We’ve spoken about this before.” She reasons with her moms but inside, she’s fucking scared because her moms clearly noticed something was going on in her life that had changed something in her.

“Okay, let’s say you’re actually not on drugs,” Cris says carefully, trying to understand what is happening with her youngest daughter, “but your mom has noticed some changes in your behavior these past couple of weeks, and we would like to know what is going on with you.” She says it as softly as she can, because she is truly concerned about her daughter. And her concern gets bigger as she looks at her daughter and sees tears in her eyes and suddenly Isabella is looking down, trying to hide her face from both Cristina and Joana.

“Baby-” Cris starts only to be interrupted by an even-more-worried Joana, “Are you being bullied? Did someone hurt you? Is something wrong with school? Your friends? Did you get in to an argument with any of them? Are you pregnant?”

“Joana!” Cris shakes her head as her daughter looks up at them, tears already streaming down her face.

“Promise me you won’t be mad at me?” She looks pleadingly at her moms, she really doesn’t know what, or better, _how_ she is going to say but she needs them to not be mad at her, because she couldn’t take it.

“Oh my god you’re pregnant! I knew it. Oh my god, how could you be so irresponsible?”

“Joana, calm down!” Joana didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon and Cris knows this is Joana reacting to the overwhelming worry she’s feeling concerning their daughter but it didn’t give her the right to act this way. Their daughter looks fucking terrified and she knows she has to stop Joana’s fit as fast as she can.

“No Cris, our daughter is pregnant and you want me to calm down? She’s sixteen, I would’ve preferred the drugs, what the fuck? What the actual-“

“I’m in love with a girl!” Well, that stopped Joana’s fit immediately. Isabella is looking at them, wide-eyed for having yelled at the two adults in front of her but it was the only way she thought of to shut her mother up.

“What?” Cris is actually quite surprised but she can’t seem to understand why her daughter would be crying and scared to tell them this. “You’re in love with a girl?”

“Yes, mamá. Her name is Ana and she is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. We’re in math class together and she sat next to me on our second class and we started talking and, mom, she is so nice and so smart and just so cute.” Isabella’s rambling reminds Joana so much of Cris and she finds it so endearing. She is so relieved that her daughter is not on drugs. Or pregnant. Or – _oh my god her daughter is in love._

“You’re in love?” Isabella nods at her mom, tears still in her eyes but a giant smile on her face. She quickly loses her smile when she remembers she doesn’t really know how her moms are going to react.

“Why were you so scared to tell us?” Joana asks, softly. She looks at Cris and she knows her wife is wondering the same thing. They always thought they had a great relationship with their children, free of judgement and as open as it could be, so this was messing up their minds a little bit. They knew their kids would hide stuff from them, Sofía having done that previously, but they never thought one of them would hide something that made them as happy as Isabella looked while talking about this Ana girl.

Isabella shrugs, “Because she’s a girl?” she says as it’s the more obvious thing and Cris and Joana look at each other and they both have to make an ungodly effort to not start laughing right there.

“Why would you think _we_ would have a problem with it? In case you didn’t notice, we’re both girls…” Cris says and Joana nods agreeing with her wife.

“That’s just it. People sometimes say that having gay parents makes their kids gay and here I am being a stereotype, and I didn’t want it to happen at first, but I just couldn’t deny how I felt about her and I thought you would be mad because people would take us as an example of how having gay parents makes you gay and I –“

“Baby, stop.” Cris says gently, going closer to their daughter and crouching down so she can be face to face with Isabella who is still sat down at the dinner table. She looks her daughter in the eyes, “Never, _ever_ again think we would be concerned or worried about anything other than your happiness.” Isabella feels like crying again, but these time for completely different reasons.

Joana approaches her wife and daughter, making them both get up. She places her hands on each side of her daughter’s face and wipes a few tears that Isabella hadn’t felt running down her cheeks, “We always told you and your siblings that the only thing we wanted for you was happiness. We don’t care about anything else other than your happiness. I don’t give a fuck about other people’s opinions. I don’t give a fuck about stereotypes or whatever. I only give a fuck if that girl is going to make you happy. Does she make you happy?” More tears stream down Isabella’s cheeks as she nods, “So much, mom. She’s amazing.”

“Then we don’t care about anything else.” Cris says, agreeing with her wife, smiling softly at their teenage daughter in love.

The younger girl opens her arms and hugs her moms. They hug her back as tightly as they can and Isabella is crying once again, she probably hadn’t stopped but she didn’t care. _God, _she was stupid to think that the most amazing moms in the universe would be concerned about who she was in love with.

“Did you really think I was on drugs, mom?” She asks, breaking the hug.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Is Joana’s answer. The three of them laugh and Isabella is really, truly glad she was born in this family.


End file.
